


Les amants d'un jour

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Sexual Humor, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere due uomini che viaggiano da soli può creare non pochi equivoci.<br/>Prima stagione. Titolo preso in presto da Edith Piaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les amants d'un jour

“Dean, non credo che questo sia l’albergo giusto…”  
“Sam, smettila con le tue solite lamentele! Sono stanco e ho voglia di dormire!” Detto questo, il maggiore dei Winchester scese dall’Impala sbattendo con forza la portiera. Chiaro invito a ‘Non rompermi i coglioni e fai quello che ti dico’. L’altro recepì il messaggio e lo seguì in silenzio, scuotendo la testa e preparandosi al peggio. Non voleva certo fare l’uccello del malaugurio, però a lui quel nome non diceva niente di buono.  
Dietro il bancone della reception c’era un ometto basso e pelato che li accolse col miglior sorriso untuoso. “Buonasera, signori! Siete arrivati nel posto giusto.”  
“Lo spero.” Dean si stiracchiò e nel farlo fece cadere il borsone a terra. Sam chiuse gli occhi al rumore delle pistole che impattavano contro il pavimento, ma Mr. Cortesia sembrava molto più attento a loro due che al contenuto delle loro valigie.  
“Allora, avete qualche preferenza particolare?”  
“No, amico. Ci basta un bel letto morbido e comodo. Ne avete?” Dean sfoderò il suo sorriso, al quale l’uomo rispose prontamente.  
“Certo, signore. Ne abbiamo di tutti i tipi. Vi piace l’Africa?”  
Il sorriso di Dean si incrinò mentre Sam pregava tutti i santi che conosceva perché lo incenerissero sul colpo. “Non lo so, non ci sono mai stato. Ma cosa c’entra?”  
“Ve lo chiedo perché ci si è liberata la Safari Room!” L’uomo si sfregò le mani con gioia; forse si aspettava da loro un segno di approvazione, ma ottenne solo sguardi perplessi (Dean) e angosciati (Sam). “La migliore. Con liane attaccate al soffitto e pelle di leone sul pavimento per incontri selvaggi. E…” abbassò la voce e si avvicinò a Dean con fare complice “abbiamo anche un bel vestito alla Tarzan. Credo che a lui andrà benone” concluse indicando Sam che, nel frattempo, pigolava a bassa voce: “Dean, andiamo via…”  
“Veramente, io sono il Tarzan della coppia. Lui al massimo può fare Jane” rispose il maggiore, punto nel suo orgoglio maschile. Era chiaro che non aveva capito niente… ancora.  
“Dice?” L’uomo si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e fissò l’inguine di Sam. “Beh, lei avrà più esperienza di me, però mi sembra che il suo compagno sia molto ben fornito sotto la cintura.”  
“Che c’entra?” Dean divenne rosso acceso per la rabbia. “Non importano le misure, ma il saperlo usare e…” Una lampadina gli si accese nella testa. “Un momento… Compagno?!”  
“Certo!” Ecco di nuovo il sorriso dell’omino. “E lasciatemelo dire da uno che se ne intende… siete davvero una bella coppia!”  
Prima che il ragazzo si riprendesse dalla sorpresa e cominciasse ad offendere tutta la famiglia dell’uomo fino alla quarta generazione, Sam riuscì a trascinarlo fuori per un braccio.  
“Lui… lui… lui credeva che noi fossimo…” Dean fu scosso da un conato di nausea al solo pensiero.  
“È colpa tua, Dean!”  
“Mia?!” Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
“Te l’avevo detto che non era il posto giusto! Guarda il nome dell’albergo.” Sam gli indicò l’insegna sopra di loro. “’Les amants d’un jour’. È francese, vuol dire ‘Gli amanti di un giorno’. Si tratta di un albergo per coppie di amanti di passaggio.”  
Dean restò per un bel pezzo a bocca aperta, poi riversò la sua collera sul fratello. “E perché non me l’hai detto?”  
“Ho tentato di farlo ma tu…”  
“Beh, non hai tentato abbastanza!” Dean raccolse il borsone e tornò verso l’Impala. “Ma guarda tu… solo perché sembri così tanto gay, si deve mettere in discussione la mia mascolinità!”  
A Sam non restò altro che scuotere per l’ennesima volta la testa e seguirlo.


End file.
